


The Realm of Cthulhu

by mysticmartin



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, H.P. Lovecraft - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmartin/pseuds/mysticmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things got a bit rowdy last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realm of Cthulhu

The room was in an indescribable state.  
Colours impossible to name stained the walls and floors in great, ugly blotches, forming images which would drive a man insane. The cracks in the windows formed impossible patterns, a million fragments, each perfectly explicable in isolation, creating a frightening spectacle when viewed altogether. A detritus of eldritch litter, impossible to identify, lay strewn across the floor like some twisted perversion of a carpet. Sleeping bodies lay in the abundance of otherworldly effluence, sleeping after the horrific revelry of the previous evening, their very shapes a mockery of nature.  
And in the centre of it all stood the purveyor of carnage, his very outline impossible to trace without blinding the tracer to all human reason. His face could not be looked upon by human eyes. The creature emitted an illogical, horrible, inhuman noise, the prelude to a ghastly communication of the type to which no mortal ear should ever be subjected.  
‘Now,’ said Cthulhu. ‘I know what this looks like…’


End file.
